This is how a heart breaks
by it's-raining-rainbows
Summary: Samus always liked Link, But has never ever told her feelings. She tried once but Zelda got in the way. After Zelda forcefully kisses Link shes had enough. But what about Link and his feelings? Songfic. May continue on with this story...


**I don't own Samus Link or Zelda they're Nintendo.**

**I don't own "This Is How A Heart Breaks" by Rob Thomas.**

There he was again with that stupid "_Zelda_."_ It's not fair…_ Samus sighed, trying to hold back the tears.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride? _

_Just keep your hands inside,_

_Make the most out of life_

_Now don't you take it for granted..._

I was going to tell you this morning Link. But _she_ was there.

_Flashback –_

"_Hey Link, can I talk to you?"_ Samus asked quietly, try her best to maintain her cool and calm-in-the-face-of-danger poise.

"_Sure Samus. What do you want to talk about?"_ Link replied, his piercing sapphire blue eyes gazing down directly into hers.

"_Well, um….err… I- I think t-that I really, really li-"_

"_Hiiiiiiiiiii Link!" _A high pitched voice yelled to him, quickly he turned to face…

**Princess Zelda**.

"_Shit"_ Samus said under her breath.

"_Link, would you like to escort me around?"_ She asked sounding so sugary sweet that it made Samus want to throw up.

"_I feel as if I haven't spoken properly to you since I came here!" _continued on.

"_Oh... okay then Zelda. Bye Samus. I will talk to you later."_

As they walked past, she swore she saw Zelda smirking.

_End Flashback_

_Life is like a mean machine,_

_It made a mess outta me_,

_Samus' hand clenched into a fist trying as hard as she could not to cry or run._

_It left me caught in between..._

_Like an angry dream, I was stranded… I was stranded._

Suddenly she heard footsteps, walking towards her. Then she felt the hot tears down her face.

"_Shit" _Her mind screamed.

_And im steady but im starting to shake,_

_And I don't know how much more I can take._

The footsteps stopped abruptly and this is when she turned around.

Right in front of her he had done it.

Right in front of her he had kissed Zelda. And that was it.

_This is it now…_

She ran out the door.

_Everybody get down…_

And into the pouring rain.

_This is all I can take,_

_This is how a heart breaks……_

_You take a hit now,_

_You feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks…_

_Links POV_

I started walking over to Samus, and then I felt something grab my hand twisting me around until I was face to face with who it was. Then all I could feel where a pair of lips on mine.

"_Zelda…_"

I was too shocked to respond. All I heard was a screech of a chair and footsteps running from the scene.

I pushed Zelda off me and looked at her with anger burning through me.

"_Why would you…why would you do something like that?!_" I screamed at her not caring who saw.

"_To let Samus no that she has __no__ chance with you… __**ever."**_She said simply, enjoying the moment while sipping on her tea.

"_What the hell?! What is wrong with you?_!" the anger subsiding then flowing through like Zora's River.

"_Don't you get it? She liked- no scratch that, she loved you. And I guess you just_ _broke her heart._" The smirk re-appearing.

"_Y-You… Bitch…"_

_Samus POV_

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Down to the other side?_

_Feels so good you could cry,_

_Now won't you do what I told you?_

Samus was still running she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute but she did not stop, No. She refused to stop until she reached her destination. The old tree.

_Flashback_

This was Samus' first time out of her suit at the mansion. She thought no one would find her, being that she was the only one that knew about this spot.

_Or so she thought…_

Suddenly she saw a flash of brown-blonde, then a heap of green. She looked over and saw Link. He was looking at her, to the broken down power suit, then back again. She smiled a bright smile and beckoned him to sit down with her.

"So.. um… how are you Samus? He said, hoping for the love of Hyrule that it was in fact the bounty hunter.

"_Im good Link thanks for asking. So what brings you here?" _Samus answered trying to keep the redness from hitting her cheeks. You see, the bounty hunter had a crush on the blonde Hylian, as stupid as that sounds. Samus Aran, the feared bounty hunter having a crush?! But yes. It was true. She liked him.

She turned to face link who was now listening to his green ipod.

He looked at her and grinned, then held out an earphone for her.

"_Thank you." _I murmured, quickly putting the little device into her ear.

_I remember when you used to be shy  
Yeah, once we were so fine  
You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me?_ Samus gasped. She loved this song.

_Hey, it's hard on me…_

_And im sorry but it's not a mistake._

_And im running but you're getting away-_

Then the music cut out.

"_Ah- sorry. I didn't charge it_." Link apologised grinning.

"_Don't worry its fine. Thanks for sitting with me Link. But… Can you promise me this_? Samus asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"_Name it_." He replied and stared _directly into her eyes._

"_Can you keep this place…. A secret?"_ Her eyes determined- staring with same intensity that his where.

"_Sure_." He replied and held out a hand.

She gladly took it.

_End Flashback_

_Links POV_

Link looked over to Zelda, His eyes determined and then he walked. Right over to her and bent down to eye level and said straight to her face:

_Yeah this is how a heart breaks…_

_You're __not __the best thing that I knew_

_Never was never cared too much_

_For all this hanging around._

_It's just the same thing __ALL__ the time_

_Never get what I want_

_Never get to close to the line _

_You're just the same thing that I knew._

_Back before the time when I was only for you…_

Then he got back up and ran out the door.

Not looking back at the now furious Zelda yelling at him.

Not caring about the appalled faces of his fellow smashers.

Not annoyed about the pouring rain.

Only caring about for the girl that he admired- and loved, Samus Aran.

_This is it now, _

_Everybody get down,_

_This is all I can take,_

_This is how a heart breaks…_

Link was still frantically searching for Samus. He had looked everywhere and still couldn't find her.

_You take a hit now,_

_You feel it break down,_

_Make you stay wide awake,_

_This is how a heart breaks…_

Link had almost given up until he remembered….. the tree….

That's where she would have to be. How could he be so stupid?!

_This is how a heart breaks_

_This is how a heart breaks_

_Oh oh oh oh…_

_Can't take it!_

_Can't take it!_

He was almost there. He could see the tall branches and then the trunk. The last thing his mind registered was the blonde and blue leaning on the tree.

_This is how a heart breaks....._

_Yeah......_

_I can't take it _

_No._

_I can't take it._

_This is how a heart breaks._

Samus raised her head at the sudden block of sunlight.

Her eyes red, she saw the blonde Hylian.

"_Please Link, just leave me alone."_

As more and more tears flooded out, she gave up on keeping them in.

"_Samus." _Links tone sounded concerned seeing her _this _vulnerable. "_Look at me."_

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" _Samus had screamed, completely losing her composure.

_This is how a heart breaks…_

"_SAMUS." _Links voice was determined this time as he bent down to her eye level (Link is taller than Samus in my stories.)

"_J-just leave me alone and go kiss your stupid princess Link." _Samus said

Samus wasn't prepared for what happened next.

She suddenly felt a tingling warmth on her lips.

_He had kissed her._

_This is how a heart breaks…………_


End file.
